


sharing a bed (and much more)

by mAadMax



Series: Harringrove Week of Love 2020 [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 4 +1, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mAadMax/pseuds/mAadMax
Summary: 5 times Steve and Billy shared a bed during their lives.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Week of Love 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629697
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	sharing a bed (and much more)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little 4+1 ficlet for the first day of Harringrove Week of Love: bed sharing!
> 
> I didn't beta read it and english is not my first language so just ignore any mistakes you find here lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

  1. **6 years old**



The first time they share a bed is when they are both six years old and it’s Steve’s birthday. His mom had let him have a sleepover with Billy and Tommy to celebrate it. 

They had spent the whole afternoon playing around with Steve’s new toys until his mom had made them shower and eat something before bed. They were now in Steve’s room, Tommy already laying down on his sleeping bag on the floor, passed out quickly. 

Billy, on the other hand, is sitting on his own sleeping bag, the one next to Steve’s bed and they’re talking quietly so they won’t wake Tommy up.

“I’m happy your dad let you sleep here. I wanted both my best friends here.” Steve says with a smile on his face that is reaching his brown big eyes. Billy can’t help but smile back.

“Me too. But the only reason I came was because I knew you were going to get some nice cars and I wanted to play with them.”

Steve’s mouth open in a mocked surprise and he lets out a high “hey!” before both boys start laughing until they hear Tommy moving on his sleeping bag and for a moment they think their friend woke up. They look at the freckles boy and then back at each other, giggling.

“Come on. Sit here with me so we can talk without waking Tommy.” Steve stretches his hand to Billy, who accepts it and moves to sit on Steve’s bed next to him.

They talk for a while, moving on the bad to lay and be more comfortable and before they know they are asleep next to each other.

Tommy wakes both of them by jumping on the bed on the next morning

  1. **12 years old**



The second time they share a bed, they are twelve. 

Billy keeps running down the street, wearing only a pair of old shoes and a hoodie. It’s a cold night in the fall and he would probably be freezing if it wasn’t for the adrenaline. He knows not to stop running until he reaches the Harrington’s mansion.

He makes to his destination, reaching for the back gate that he knows it’s unlocked. Steve’s bedroom is on the second floor but it’s an easy access since his mom had added an inbuilt ladder next to his window. It’s weird and makes no sense, but Billy is grateful for it tonight.

Steve is laying on the bed with his eyes closed and Billy almost feels bad to wake his friend up but he taps on the window anyway. He can see Steve moving in his sleep but not actually waking up so he taps again.

“Steve.” He whispers, trying to get the boy’s attention. It seems to work because Steve’s eyes are now open in surprise and he looks like he’s trying to understand what going on. “Let me in.” 

Steve finally realizes what is happening and scrambles to unlock his window and pulling it up, grabbing Billy’s hand to pull him into the bedroom.

“Billy? What are you doing here?” Steve’s voice is filled with tiredness but Billy can hear the concern in there too.

Billy looks everywhere but Steve before talking. “I need a place to stay for the night. Can I sleep here?” His hands are trembling and he can feel Steve’s eyes on him.

“You know you can, but why?” 

He lets out a sight and move his face sideways, to let the moon light hit his right cheek. The one that features a handprint, his dad’s work.

Billy can hear Steve’s breathing stop for a few seconds before feeling a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Billy.”

“It’s fine.” It’s definitely not fine but he doesn’t know what else to say, so he just lets Steve hug him for a while. “Come on, I’m tired let’s sleep.” 

Steve only nods and pushes Billy to lay on the bed, following him. 

They sleep next to each other, their pinkies linked.

  1. **16 years old**



The third time they share a bed is when they are sixteen.

Tommy’s older brother is throwing a party at their place and somehow he let Tommy stay and even invite Billy and Steve. The house is filled with alcohol and college students that are back home for spring break.

Steve doesn’t even know what’s on his cup anymore. Billy had grabbed it for him in the kitchen and he had just accepted it, trusting his friend.

They are sitting in Tommy’s backyard talking shit and trying to get some girl’s attention when Matt, Tommy’s brother, comes up to them and asks if they want to try the keg. Billy is the first one to accept, without even thinking. Tommy follows him because he knows this is the way of his brother initiating him or whatever. Both boys look at Steve, waiting for him to join too.

“I don’t know guys. I still have to go back home and I don’t want to walk alone.”

Billy rolls his eyes at him. Steve’s place is not even ten minutes away from Tommy’s. “Don’t be a pissy. I’ll walk you over your place if you want. Come on. Let’s go try our first keg! I want to see who can handle more time on that!” 

Steve knows it’s a lost battle trying to convince Billy that he’s okay without trying on so he just sighs and stand up. 

“Atta boy! Let’s do it!”

After that it was all a blur for Steve. He doesn’t even remember how long did he stay on the keg but he know Billy stood more than him and than Tommy, who stayed for not even fifteen seconds before going down and vomiting on the grass right away.

They saw Matt dragging him inside, probably to put him under a shower before tucking him into bed like Tommy was a kid and they decided it was probably better for them to leave. 

Billy had come through and was really walking home with Steve, or trying to. He kept almost falling over in the street, sometimes trying to grab Steve’s jacket sleeve so he wouldn’t fall. The ten minute path probably took an entire half an hour but they had finally made it.

Steve’s house was completely dark and there wasn’t a car in the driveway. 

“Are your parents gone again?” Billy slurred next to Steve, who was trying to open the front door.

“Yeah. Dad has an important meeting in New York this week and mom went with him.” He finally got the door open, after dropping the keys twice. They stumbled into the house, Steve’s hand fumbling to find the light switch and Billy moving to take off his combat boots and jacket, leaving them in the middle of the hallway.

“We could raid your dad’s cabinet and continue the party here.” Billy was wiggling his eyebrows at Steve and it was a funny scene, since Billy was also trying to stand on his feet. 

“Yeah, I don’t think so. We’ve had enough. I want to sleep.” 

“You suck.” Steve rolled his eyes and walked over to where Billy was.

“You need help with the stairs?” He asked his friend, knowing full well he needed.

“No. I’m not a baby” Billy pouted and turned around, taking a step towards the stairs, only to lose his balance and fall on his butt. “Oh fuck! My ass!”

Steve giggles at the scene. “Yeah, it looks you’ll do fine going upstairs by yourself.” He helped Billy stand up, taking his arm and putting on his should while he wrapped his own on Billy’s waist, so the boy could lean on him while they tried to reach Steve’s bedroom.

It took them a while but they made into the room. Steve dropped Billy like a bag of potato on his bed, turning his back to the boy to find them some pajamas. He grabbed both of them some old shirts and two sweatpants and turned back, only to find out Billy already laying down on the bed with only his boxers on.

“You are an exhibitionist, you know that?” He threw the clothes at Billy, who only swatted at it and made no other movement. 

“I’m only letting the world see this beauty that is my body.” He grinned at Steve, who rolled his eyes and started changing his clothes. “Hurry up, Steve, I want to sleep.”

“I’m not forbidding you to sleep, jesus.” 

“I know, but I want to fall asleep with you next to me.” And if that didn’t make Steve’s heartbeat pick he would be lying. He didn’t understand why and he decided not to poke around this for now. Not when he was drunk and his best friend was almost naked on his bed.

He pushed Billy to the side of the bed and settled himself next to the boy, grabbing the blanket to cover themselves. Billy moved around under it, trying to find a comfortable position and closing his eyes.

“Night, Steve.”

“Goodnight, Billy.”

They slept with Billy’s hand above Steve’s chest; his face tucked into Steve’s brown hair.

  1. **18 years old**



After that night it was very common for them to just pass out next to each other. Most of the times they would wake up really close to each other and there was one time where Steve had woken up to find Billy spooning him. It had broke his brain for a while before he came to himself and jumped out of the bed, running into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

They were now eighteen and they were finally finishing unpacking their things in their new shared place. 

Steve had gotten accepted into Chicago’s college and Billy received his letter not two days later. It was actually Billy’s idea to share a place and save money on rent. Steve’s parents were still going to help pay for college but he wanted to pay rest for himself so of course he had accepted Billy’s idea to share a place.

It was a small two bedroom apartment, located half an hour from the campus if you took the subway. Wasn’t that much but it was their place, Billy’s ticket away from his dad and a new beginning for Steve, away from the big house and absent parents.

“Hey, Harrington. You finished unpacking your shit?” 

Steve stopped folding his shirt and turned around, finding Billy leaning on his bedroom door. “Almost. Why?”

Billy lifted his arm showing off what he was holding. “Found this in one of the boxes and thought we could celebrate the new place.”

“Is that my dad’s whisky? Did you seriously steal this before we left Hawkins?” He wasn’t even surprised that Billy did that. 

Billy only shrugged before walking into Steve’s room and sitting on his bed, already opening the bottle. “Just pretend he gave you this as a new house gift.” 

Steve rolled his eyes but dropped the shirt on his dresser and stuck his hand out, asking for the bottle. Billy took a drink before passing it to him and laying down in the middle of Steve’s bed, like it was own.

“To our new place and new beginnings, Steve.” 

He lifted the bottle before taking a gulp too. “Cheers! Now move your ass to the side, you’re hogging my bed, asshole.” He made his point by slapping Billy’s things, trying to make the blonde move. 

Billy laughed and moved to the side only enough for Steve to lay down next to him. “You love when I get into your bed, don’t lie.” He grinned at the boy next to him and grabbed the bottle again.

Steve just rolled his eyes, not replying because what could he say? He did love having Billy in his bed, even though he wished it was for different reasons. He wanted Billy in his bed and under him - and sometimes above him - but he would grab at what he had now and not let go. It was fine having Billy in his bed, next to him and just shooting the shit.

They kept drinking and talking about everything and nothing until the bottle was almost empty. Billy took the last sip and leaned over Steve, their chests touching and stretched his arm to put the empty bottle on the floor next to the bed. He started leaning back and stopped, hovering above Steve.

“Hi.”

Steve’s eyes were almost closed, they always got like that when he got buzzed. It made Steve look even cuter, in Billy’s eyes. 

“Hi.” Steve said back, a giggle escaping his mouth. Billy’s face was very close to his and he could see the blue in his eyes and the freckles that painted his nose and cheeks. He focused on them, trying to count how many there were.

“What are you doing?” He heard Billy ask and kept counting, not moving his eyes from the freckles.

“I’m counting you freckles. Don’t make me lose the count, I’m at twenty three.”

Billy let out a soft and quiet laugh. “Okay, but why?”

“Because they’re cute. Forty one, forty two...”

“You think I’m cute?” He smile at the boy under him, knowing it would make him scoff.

“I said the freckles were cute, not you.” Steve kept his eyes on Billy’s face, trying to not lose the counting.

“So what are you saying is that I’m not cute? Is that it?” His smile turned into a teasing one.

“No, I didn’t say that either. Stop talking, you’re going to make me lose count.”

“What I’m getting from all of this is that you think I’m cute.” 

Steve rolled his eyes at the boy, before realising he didn’t know what freckles he had counted anymore. “You ass! You made me lose it! Now I’m going to need to start again. One, two...”

Billy laughed before rolling off Steve, dropping next to him again. 

“No! Come back here, I need to know the answer. Billy...” Steve whined, turning his body to face Billy, who did the same so they could see each other. 

“I’m tired. You can do that tomorrow.” Steve heard Billy say before feeling a hand on his waist, pulling him closer. He let himself be moved until he was chest to chest with Billy, his hand gripping Steve’s waist with his thumb under the shirt. His brain broke for a second and he wondered what all this meant but decided not to say anything, instead he was just going to enjoy this.

“Promise?” He whispered, eyes fixed on Billy’s. 

Billy moved his head on the pillow, bringing it even closer to Steve’s, their foreheads touching. He looked into Steve’s eyes before replying. “Yeah. You can count them tomorrow. Or the day after. Or any day you want. We have all the time in the world.”

Steve could hear his heart beating fast inside his body and he was pretty sure Billy’s was beating just the same. He closed his eyes, trying to remember this moment. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Was the short reply before he felt something soft on his lips just for a few seconds. He opened his eyes, finding Billy’s blue orbs staring at him, a shy smile on his lips. He couldn’t help but smile back and planting a tiny kiss too. 

“Okay.” Steve replied before closing his eyes again, letting sleep finally hit him. They could talk about this tomorrow. They had all the time in the world.

**+1**

The sunlight was what had woken Steve up. He needed to stop procrastinating and buy new curtains for the bedroom, ones that would block the sun completely so he could sleep in on the weekends.

“I can hear you thinking from over here. You’re thinking about the new curtains again, aren’t you?” Someone next to him said, making him jump in surprise. He turned around so he could see the voice’s owner.

“I thought you were still asleep.”

“Nope. The sun woke me up too. We should go buy new curtains this week, no more putting off.” Billy replied, pulling at the blanket and covering their heads with it, engulfing them in the dark. “Morning, babe.” 

“Morning.” He moved closer to Billy, dropping a kiss on his lips and feeling Billy’s arms wrapping around his body, pulling him to flush their bodies together. Steve moved his hands to Billy’s curls, gripping at them and deepening the kiss. 

Suddenly they felt something drop into the bed too, hitting Billy in the stomach and making them break the kiss.

Steve took off the cover from their heads to see what was going on, while Billy complained about his organs being squished. He was met with a pair of sparkling blue eyes staring at him. 

“Sarah, how many times do we need to tell you to not jump on the bed like this? One day you’ll hurt Dad for real.” 

“Sorry, Daddy! I was just trying to scare you.”

“Well, you definitely scared my organs, pipsqueak.” Billy’s voice came out from under the covers and Steve rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be a baby, Billy. And you, miss, what are you doing up this early in the morning?” He has sat up straight, hands rubbing his eyes while trying to wake up for real.

“I’m hungry and I want waffles. With bananas. No, wait. With blueberries. No, no. Can I have both?” Their kid started spilling the words faster than his brain could catch up.

“I just heard waffles and that means it’s not my time to cook breakfast. You go, babe.” The cover above Billy’s head was pulled up by Steve in a way to make his husband move. 

Billy groaned and dropped his arm on his face, trying to block the light. “It’s too early for waffles. I’m not even that hungry.” And like a clock his stomach growled, making Steve and Sarah laugh at him. “You two are terrible.” He sat down on the bed and looked around for his shirt and slippers, finding them on the floor near the bed. 

“We love you too!” Was all Billy could hear from the room, when he was making his way down to the kitchen to cook breakfast for his two favorite people in the world.


End file.
